


Daisy Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you here?" he asked.<br/>"Because you are dead," the voice said matter-of-factly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



Castiel sat in a field, a daisy chain in his hands. The grass swept around him endlessly in waves. The soft, hushed noise of wings broke through the rush of the wind, and he sensed that he was not alone.  
He looked down at the flowers in his hands. He did not know how they got there.

“I’ve been expecting you,” an otherwordly voice greeted him. “For quite some time, now, I think.”  
Castiel gazed upward at the towering form of pure energy. He tilted his head to the side and frowned. “Why are you here?” he asked.  
“Because you are dead,” the voice said matter-of-factly.

Castiel nodded. The explanation was sound. His eyes focused or the energy reformed, and Castiel saw a hand reach toward him. “Come with me,” the form told him as tendrils of light extended outward.  
Castiel took the hand and the world around him spun and vanished.

The daisy chain fell to the ground, forgotten, as Castiel remembered the form he had long ago abandoned.  
He recognized Balthazar’s mischievous soft light pressing against his own shattered grace. “Welcome home, Cassie.”


End file.
